


Glow

by PearlyMoonchild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Prose Poem, for Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: A poem for one raven-haired Asgardian prince.





	Glow

she was gentle, pure

when she smiled

it was like warm rays of sunshine

falling on one’s bare, cold skin

and her eyes would smile too

shining her light from within

that smile

was the thing that awoke something in him

something he did not know existed

but these beams of tender glow that she gave him

made their way through and reached that reserved place

buried deep in his heart

and he laughed

it was not the laugh they were used to

sinister, cold, mischievous

this one was different

it was a child’s chuckle when his mother

showed him magic for the first time

it came from the place he had long forgotten

the one he locked away never to be opened

for fear of the happiness he did not deserve

so he believed

until she came and he saw her

she did not use force to open the place

she did not break in

she did not shout to be let in

<strike>for he was a bit broken and she knew </strike>

instead, she knocked lightly

created bonds of trusts and words unspoken

she gave him time, respected his boundaries

she cried over his pain and his scars

and let him weep over hers

<strike>for she too had secrets on her own and he knew</strike>

the door began to open

slowly , with doubt

to his surprise

light was shining through the cracks

not from the outside

but from behind the doors

the light was timid, unsteady

stronger that he thought it would be

he expected nothing but darkness

but she knew

for a long time she knew that there was light in him

warm, innocent and golden 

covered by dark clouds of his mind

so she took his hand

he grabbed hers, held it firmly

and as tears started falling from their eyes

they understood

and decided to never let go


End file.
